A Transformation
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: After a strange dream one night, Ciel awakens to find that he's female! He uses his new body to get Sebastian to fall for him, but when the strange curse wears off, will Sebastian still love him? Well, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A Transformation

**This... Was a random idea. Extremely random. Oh well...**

**I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

**_Ciel's POV_**

I was in a sea of solid black, smoke was everywhere. Suddenly, before I could shout for Sebastian, a girl materialized.

She had black hair that reminded me of Sebastian's, in a short braid, and sapphire blue eyes that looked like my unmarked eye. She wore a black dress with white poofy sleeves, along with a silver heart-shaped locket. She wasn't much younger than me, she was probably 10 at the earliest. She smiled at me.

"Hello, Ciel"

"Who are you?"

"That is not important. However, if you wish, you may call me Iva"

"Iva?"

"That is right. Now, if I may ask you a question, Ciel, what is the one thing you wish for?"

What an odd question.

"Is this a dream?"

"Yes"

"No one will know what I say?"

"Correct"

I took a deep breath. Even if it wasn't real, at least I could let out my emotions to someone, right?

"I want Sebastian to love me. I don't want it to be due to the contract, I don't want to order him, I just want him to love me... The way I love him" I admitted, the last part coming out softly. Iva nodded.

"Then I can make that happen" she said, quietly, so quiet I wasn't sure I even heard her properly.

Before I could ask, I was awoken from the dream...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person POV<strong>_

Ciel jolted awake. He wasn't even sure why he woke up so suddenly. He looked around. Judging by how dark it was, it was still late... Or early. Either way, he decided to just go back to sleep. He laid back down on his bed, and as he did...

He could have sworn his hair wasn't this long before...

**Hehe! Cliffhanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

Sebastian knocked on Ciel's bedroom door, already knowing that he wouldn't get a response. After waiting patiently for a few seconds he opened the door and walked in.

"Young master, it is time to wake up" he said, receiving a groan in reply. With a sigh, he went to open the curtains, shining light into Ciel's face.

This tactic worked, as Ciel sat up, rubbing his eyes...

Wait.

Ciel was not supposed to have such long hair.

He was not supposed to to have such feminine facial features.

"Well? What's today's breakfast?" 'Ciel' asked, in a higher-pitched voice than normal, confirming Sebastian's thoughts.

"Young... Lord, are you feeling quite alright?" Sebastian asked hesitantly. 'Ciel' looked at him in confusion.

"Why the hell would you ask that? I feel fine"

Sebastian hesitated. What was he supposed to say? Just coming out and saying 'You've become female' would only seem strange.

"Was your hair that long before?"

Ciel stared blankly at Sebastian, before hesitantly reaching up and touching 'his' hair. 'His' hand slowly drifted down, following 'his' hair, until it stopped just on 'his' chest.

"What... What happened?" Ciel asked, and finally noticed how his voice sounded.

"Why is my voice so high?!"

Ciel was panicking now. To be honest, Sebastian wasn't too far behind.

"Young lord, please calm down" the butler attempted to calm his master. That only earned him a glare.

"Sebastian, I've somehow switched genders in the middle of the night. Don't you _dare_ try telling me to calm down!"

Sebastian hesitated. There was obviously nothing he could say to make Ciel calm down.

"Young lord, there is nothing to be done. The best course of action is to simply carry on like normal"

"You're kidding" Ciel scoffed.

"Do you have a better plan?" Sebastian smirked. Ciel stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Very well. But you are _not _dressing me. Get Mey-Rin in here"

"But, my lord, what do you intend to tell her? What do you intend to tell _everyone_?"

"I don't know! But we can't exactly HIDE it!" Ciel responded angrily. Sebastian nodded.

"Of course, my lord. I will fetch Mey-Rin, but you should allow me to put your eyepatch on first"

Sebastian took the eyepatch and knelt next to Ciel, who simply allowed his butler to tie it behind his head. Once it was tied, Sebastian bowed before leaving. Ciel sat in silence, thinking. Why was he female? What possible reason could there be? He thought and thought and...

_Oh no._

Ciel's eye went wide as he remembered the odd dream he'd had.

That girl, that strange dream girl had somehow made him female! Which meant...

Which meant that that would be the only way Sebastian would ever love him.

His heart broke into a million tiny pieces. He felt tears beginning to fall, but he paid them no mind. For once, he allowed himself to look weak. He didn't care. Sebastian...

Sebastian didn't love him.

"Young master, Sebastian told me to- Oh goodness! Young master, why are you crying?!" Mey-Rin walked into the room. Ciel looked up, quickly drying his tears on the sleeves of his nightshirt.

"That's what you ask? Not why I'm suddenly female?"

"W-well Sebastian told me about it, yes he did. I didn't quite believe it but here it is!" Mey-Rin replied, her voice shaking. Ciel sighed.

"Just go get that dress from the Jack the Ripper case. You know where it is, right?"

"Well, of course! But why would you wear that?"

"If I'm going to be female I may as well look the part" Ciel said bitterly. Mey-Rin decided not to question and scampered off to get the dress. Ciel looked down at his hands, noting how they had become more slender... More feminine.

"I didn't want to win his heart like this... I wanted him to love the real me..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Wowie! 5 faves and 7 follows in the span of 24 hours, not to mention 3 reviews! Thanks!**

**I do not own Black Butler, aka Kuroshitsuji.**

Mey-Rin soon came back, with the dress Ciel had asked for, along with some pink ribbons.

"I thought we could tie your hair into some braids, if you didn't mind, young master" she suggested. Ciel shrugged.

"Fine by me. Like I said, I may as well look the part"

Mey-Rin smiled at that, and knelt down to help Ciel out of his nightshirt. Once he was out, he was afraid to look down. As if seeing his bottom half would suddenly make this real, like it wasn't already. He stared straight ahead as Mey-Rin helped him into the dress. Once he was in it, Mey-Rin started on his braids.

"Sebastian never told me the schedule for today" Ciel suddenly said. Mey-Rin paused for a moment.

"Ah, I believe he said he'd cancel your plans for today, yes... He said all you have is some paperwork"

"Very well then"

Mey-Rin hummed as she continued to braid Ciel's new longer hair. It took a few minutes for her to finish, and once she did she walked with him out of the room.

"Sebastian told me that you'd be eating in your study, because you have a lot of paperwork" Mey-Rin explained as they walked down the hall. Ciel nodded in understanding.

Once they arrived, Ciel opened the door to see that Sebastian was already there, waiting by his desk.

"Hello, young _mistress_" Sebastian said, with a teasing smile. Ciel clenched his jaw.

"I may be female in body, but you know that I am a male"

"Of course, young lord" Sebastian chuckled. The demon's eyes laid on Mey-Rin, then.

"Thank you, Mey-Rin, for helping with the young master's clothing. I hope you are prepared to do it again tonight, and as long as this strange curse lasts"

"O-of course Sebastian! I am ready, yes I am!" the maid replied shakily.

"Very well. You should return to your duties now"

"Yes sir!"

Mey-Rin scampered off then, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone. Ciel gulped nervously, walking over and sitting down at his desk to eat.

As he ate, his mind raced. He briefly considered telling Sebastian about his dream, but stopped himself before he could get a word out. It wouldn't do for Sebastian to know that his new form had to do with some secret wish, because then he'd want to know what that wish was...

No, he had to stay silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

Ciel had been working all day. It was probably noon by now, but he couldn't be bothered to check. He was trying to lose himself in his work, trying to forget that Sebastian would only love him if he was female.

It was kind of hard, though, when he was reminded by the dress he wore, his longer hair, and his more feminine hands.

Suddenly there were two knocks on the door, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Enter" he said, already knowing who it was, though not entirely sure what he'd want. Sebastian obeyed, opening the door and walking into the study.

"Lady Elizabeth has stopped by for a surprise visit"

Ciel's eyes went wide. On one hand, he was terrified because he hadn't expected anyone outside the house to see him yet.

On the other hand, Lizzy was the only one who knew about his love for Sebastian...

"Very well. I suppose it's better we show them my new form sooner rather than later"

"Of course, my lord. Should I bring her into the study?"

"I suppose" Ciel agreed. Sebastian bowed and left. He returned a moment later, with Lizzy trailing behind him.

"So what exactly is wrong with Ciel that you'd say-" Lizzy's rant was cut off as she spotted Ciel in his chair. Her jaw immediately went slack.

"Ciel! You're a girl!" she cried, rushing to her fiance's side. Ciel sighed.

"I'm well aware of this, Elizabeth" he muttered. Lizzy didn't bother to ask him to call her Lizzy, since she was too busy staring at his dress.

"Oh, this is an _adorable_ dress! Where did you get it?" she squealed. Ciel thought fast, knowing that he couldn't say that he'd had it before he changed.

"It was one of Mey-Rin's old dresses, from when she was younger"

"Oh, I see" Lizzy bought the lie, making Ciel relax slightly.

"I shall fetch you both some tea" Sebastian offered. Ciel and Lizzy nodded their agreement, and he left.

Suddenly, Lizzy's face turned serious.

"Do you even know how this happened?" she asked sternly. Ciel sighed.

"I had a dream last night. I was talking to a girl, who asked me what I most desire. I told her that I most desire for Sebastian to love me, and she said 'I can make that happen', and when I woke up..." Ciel's breath caught in his throat, but Lizzy knew what he was going to say. She grabbed him in a hug, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Ciel" she whispered. She truly was. If Ciel wasn't happy with her, she wanted him to be happy with someone else. But the one person who _could _make Ciel happy... That one person could only love him if he were female.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sebastian was in the kitchen, making tea. He had no idea what was going on in the study.<p>

Suddenly, he turned, and he was faced with the raven-haired, blue-eyed girl from Ciel's dream. (Not that he knew she'd been in Ciel's dream)

"Um, hello?" he said uncertainly, not understanding why he hadn't sensed her entrance into the mansion. The girl smiled innocently.

"Sebastian, what is your greatest desire?"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, panicking slightly.

"That is irrelevant, but you may call me Iva"

"Sebastian? Who are you talking to?" Mey-Rin asked as she walked in. Sebastian looked at her in confusion.

"Don't you see this girl?" he asked, pointing at Iva. Mey-Rin looked at him strangely.

"Sebastian, my glasses may be cracked, but that doesn't mean a girl would be completely invisible to me" she said, almost sounding angry, like Sebastian was toying with her. She walked out then, leaving Sebastian more confused than ever. When he looked back at Iva, her smile had become... Almost evil. Her eyes briefly flashed red.

"Who are you, really?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hello all! I hope you're enjoying this! (Judging by the amount of faves and follows, that'd be a yes)**

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

Sebastian never did find out who the strange girl was. She simply ran out the door and when Sebastian tried to chase her, she suddenly disappeared down the hallway.

By that time, the tea was cold, and he ended up having to make another batch.

* * *

><p>When Sebastian walked back into the study, what he saw utterly shocked him.<p>

Ciel was sobbing into Lizzy's shoulder.

"Young master?" he said tentatively. Ciel's head shot up.

"O-oh. Sebastian. The tea is ready, I see" Ciel choked out. Sebastian nodded slowly. He poured some into two cups and passed them to Lizzy and Ciel, silently.

"Thank you, Sebastian" Ciel said quietly, momentarily stunning the demonic butler.

Ciel _never _said thank you.

Perhaps this new form was getting to him.

"It was no trouble, my lord"

* * *

><p>Sebastian soon left the room once Lizzy and Ciel finished their tea. Lizzy looked at Ciel as soon as the demonic butler was gone, confusion lining her eyes.<p>

"You said thank you"

Ciel hesitated.

"Yes, I suppose I did"

Lizzy went silent, uncertain as to what she could say. Suddenly, her mouth started working without permission from her brain.

"You know, maybe the girl in your dream has nothing to do with the transformation. And even if she did, that doesn't mean Sebastian wouldn't love you as a male. You just have to get him to fall for you in this form, first, and then it would be that much easier for you to get him to love you in your original body"

Ciel sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"That... Actually kind of makes sense. It would require a significant amount of time, between him falling for this form, and me turning back, but seeing as I don't know how to turn back, that works out"

For the first time in several years, a smile graced Ciel's features. It wasn't a large one, but it was there. Fueled by the hope that Sebastian would soon return his affections.

"Now, how to get him to fall in love with you?" Lizzy asked aloud. Ciel paused.

"By getting him to notice my feelings" he said, his voice filled with determination. Lizzy smiled.

"That could work. Start slowly, though. Don't want to scare him off"

_Yes, I don't want to scare away the demon with my petty human emotions. _Ciel thought sarcastically.

"You're right, of course"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I'd just like to respond to an anonymous review...**

**To YEAH: Why thank you very much for your kind words! Tbh I kiiiinda recycled the genderswap thing from an old request I gave a friend in another fandom. The request never got written, so I figured, 'Why not?' But the girl and the dream? Yeah, that stuff's new.**

**Anyway, I don't own Black Butler, aka Kuroshitsuji.**

That night, Mey-Rin was helping Ciel undress. Once he was into his nightshirt, she tried to reach for his eyepatch.

"No!" Ciel cried, making the maid jump back slightly.

"I mean... I can do that. You go get your rest" he said, in a much calmer voice. Mey-Rin nodded and left. Ciel sighed with relief, as he untied his eyepatch and placed it on his bedside table.

He settled into his bed, allowing sleep to overtake him.

* * *

><p>He was in the black smoky room again. He didn't bother calling for Sebastian, since he had a hunch what was going to happen here.<p>

Sure enough, Iva appeared.

"So, Ciel, enjoying your new body?" she asked innocently.

"No. I wanted Sebastian to love the real me, not a girl version of me" he said sternly. Iva sighed.

"Oh, but Ciel, you and your little fiancee have already figured it out. Get him to love this body, and he will soon fall for the real you" she said impatiently. Ciel stayed silent for a moment.

"What did you want, anyway?"

"Oh, what I want or who I am doesn't concern you. Don't fret about it"

Ciel could have sworn her eyes flashed red.

"Did... Did your eyes just..."

"My eyes did nothing" Iva said, frightening Ciel a little. He concentrated his energy on waking up.

* * *

><p>His eyes flew open. He looked around the room, and touched his hair. He was slightly disappointed to find that it was still long.<p>

_But, if that's how I must get Sebastian's heart... So be it._

**Does anyone want to take a guess as to Iva's origins? Who she really is? What she's doing in Ciel's dreams?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I got some good guesses as to Iva's identity, but I can't say if any of them were correct or not... Yet. *Sebastian voice* After all, what kind of writer would I be if I spoiled the ending for my dear readers? *Normal voice* So, yeah. Not saying anything.**

**I do not own Black Butler.**

The next day, Ciel put his plan into action to get Sebastian to notice his feelings. He decided to start small, and figured he'd do that by starting to say 'Please' and 'Thank you'.

First, Sebastian woke Ciel up earlier than normal so he could put his eyepatch on, so Mey-Rin wouldn't see their contract seal.

"Thank you, Sebastian" Ciel said when the butler was done. He could see the surprise momentarily on Sebastian's face, but he quickly wiped it off.

"It's no trouble, young master" the butler said, bowing slightly. He left then, leaving Ciel feeling slightly accomplished for managing to stun Sebastian, no matter how temporary it was.

* * *

><p>Then, during breakfast, Sebastian gave him a choice between a biscuit or a scone.<p>

"A scone, please" he said easily, as if he always said it. Surprise showed on Sebastian's face a second time, making Ciel mentally smirk.

"Very well, young master" Sebastian said after a moment. Ciel pretended not to notice his butler's questioning gaze. And when Sebastian brought the scone, he decided to pile on. He gave Sebastian a small smile, not a large one, but it was enough to shock Sebastian into silence.

"Thank you very much" he said, before beginning to eat. Sebastian couldn't even respond, this time.

* * *

><p>Later, Ciel looked at the clock. It was close to lunch time, and he smirked. Sebastian wouldn't allow him to have anything sweet at this time, he knew. He rang the bell anyway, and Sebastian was there within minutes.<p>

"You called, my lord?"

"Yes. Would you mind bringing me something sweet, please?"

Sebastian's surprise didn't last a few mere seconds this time. It showed itself, even when he responded,

"It's far too close to lunch time for you to eat something else. It will ruin your appetite"

Ciel nodded understandingly.

"Very well. Sorry for disturbing you"

Sebastian's eyes widened even further. After a moment, he asked,

"Young master? Are you feeling okay?"

Ciel nodded, another small smile on his face.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine"

Sebastian nodded slowly, and he turned to walk out of the room. Ciel smirked triumphantly as soon as the door closed.

Phase one complete.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I don't own Black Butler, aka Kuroshitsuji.**

"There you are, young master" Mey-Rin said as she finished dressing Ciel in his nightgown. She didn't dare move to get the eyepatch off, like she had last night.

"Thank you, Mey-Rin" Ciel said. Mey-Rin nodded and scurried off, leaving Ciel alone. He removed his eyepatch, and sat on his bed until he was certain Mey-Rin was far enough down the hallway. He laid down and pulled the covers over himself, then looked at the door.

"Sebastian" he muttered. Within seconds, Sebastian came through the door, not bothering to knock. He carried a candleabra with him, illuminating him and his surroundings in light.

"You called?" the butler said. Ciel nodded.

"Would you mind staying with me, until I fall asleep?" he asked, keeping his politeness he'd had throughout the whole day. He could tell that at this point, Sebastian wasn't even trying to hide his shock.

"Ah, certainly, my lord" Sebastian replied after a moment. He moved to stand next to Ciel's bed. The young master looked at him, as if waiting for something. Finally, he sighed.

"Sebastian, what are you doing? Get in with me"

Sebastian's face was shocked again, and Ciel swore he saw his cheeks become slightly pink.

"O-of course, my lord" the butler stuttered, much to Ciel's pleasure. He watched as Sebastian removed his tailcoat, vest and tie. Ciel flipped back the covers and scooted over, smiling kindly. Sebastian hesitated only for a moment before removing his shoes and crawling in. Ciel immediately moved closer and laid his head on his butler's chest, making Sebastian look down at him in shock.

"My lord?"

"What? You're warm" Ciel said innocently. He snuggled closer to Sebastian, and he could feet the heat radiating off of the demon's cheeks.

Oh, he was _definitely _warm.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was more than a little put off by his master's actions throughout the day. He was being polite, he smiled, he actually acted as if he cared about his butler's wellbeing, and now he wanted him to lay in bed with him?<p>

Nonetheless, Sebastian decided to take advantage of his master's new cuddly nature. He wrapped his arms around Ciel, using one of his hands to stroke through the young master's blueish-black locks. He could have sworn he felt Ciel smile at his touch.

"What an adorable picture you two make"

Sebastian's head shot up at the sound of a female voice, and he saw Iva, the girl from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered. Iva walked over to stand next to Sebastian. She smirked.

"Well, you never answered me. What is your greatest desire?"

Sebastian hesitated. He looked down at Ciel, who had fallen asleep by now.

"If I tell you, will _you _tell me who you are?"

"Certainly" Iva agreed, with a creepy smile. Sebastian hesitated again, before sighing.

"What I most desire... Is for the young master to feel as I feel for him" he admitted. Iva nodded, still with the creepy smile.

"Well, Sebby, I'm happy to say that he already does" she said. Sebastian looked at her in shock.

"How could you possibly know that?" he whispered. Iva giggled.

"Sebastian, it's time I told you who I am" she said. She looked Sebastian dead in the eye.

"I'm your daughter"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I'm so pleased that no one saw this coming! XD I do love to shock my readers! Even toonfangrl, who's read many of my fanfics, didn't see it coming. Mwahaha!**

**I don't own Black Butler.**

Sebastian was, to say the least, shocked.

"My daughter?" he repeated. Iva nodded with a smile.

"Yep. Don't you know? Demons have a special power to see the spirit of their future child... Well, once they've met their... Let's say soulmate" she said, her eyes drifting to Ciel.

"Since Ciel's a human, though, he can only see me in his dreams" she added. Sebastian looked down at Ciel, blushing a bit, before looking back to Iva.

"Well, do you happen to know how Ciel became female?" he asked suspiciously. Iva nodded.

"Of course. I changed him. I wasn't sure if you loved him yet"

"Well, I do, so can you change him back?" Sebastian asked impatiently. Ciel shifted slightly, snuggling closer to the butler. Iva nodded, smiling slightly.

She pressed a palm to Ciel's forehead, not that he could feel it, and chanted something under her breath. Soon, Ciel's hair began to get shorter, back to its original length, his hands became more masculine, and Sebastian could feel the proof of his gender pressing against his leg.

"Thank you" Sebastian sighed. Iva smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome. Anything to help my future parents"

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke the next morning to see that Sebastian had not moved from under him. In fact, he'd fallen asleep. Ciel smiled at Sebastian's sleeping face, reaching over to stroke his cheek...<p>

When he saw how much more masculine they'd become.

Nervously, he reached up and touched his hair, and realized how much shorter it was.

"Sebastian" he spoke, tears coming to his eyes when he heard his normal, deep, male voice.

_He hasn't even fallen for me yet! Sebastian... He won't love me now..._

"My lord?" Sebastian spoke, not seeming shocked at Ciel's transformation back into his male body. He did, however, seem surprised when he saw Ciel crying.

"My lord, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked, reaching up a hand to brush away his tears. Ciel unconsciously leaned into his touch, making the demonic butler smile a bit.

"I-I'm male" Ciel choked out, only confusing Sebastian further.

"Yes? Is that not good?"

"No!" Ciel screamed, causing Sebastian to jump slightly. Ciel sobbed, burying his face into his hands.

"You were supposed... You were supposed to fall in love with me! Before I changed back! Now... Now you'll never..." Ciel cut himself off with a sob.

Sebastian stared at Ciel in shock, before chuckling. He lifted Ciel's face up to look at him, and the young master gasped softly when he saw Sebastian's tender, loving gaze.

"I fell in love with you long before you were even female..." Sebastian whispered, leaning closer. Just before their lips touched, he uttered the one thing that made Ciel quiver in pure excitement, love and happiness.

"Ciel..."

**I think an epilogue will be coming next, and then I'll be done. ;) You've been such great readers!**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Hello- Or should I say, goodbye? Since this is the last chapter of this fanfic... You've been a wonderful audience! Thank you all so much for all the reviews, faves and follows!**

**I do not own Black Butler.**

Exactly one year later, Ciel asked Sebastian to make him a demon. Sebastian was surprised, yet thoroughly pleased with this request. He was all too happy to comply.

And then, six months after that, Ciel became pregnant. He'd originally panicked, considering he wasn't familiar with demonic reproductive systems, but once he was over the initial shock he couldn't have been happier. He was even happier when Sebastian revealed that Iva, the girl in his dreams, would turn out to be their child. They actually hadn't seen her after the night where Ciel changed back.

Iva was born on June 17th, 1891 at 11:04 pm.

By this time, Ciel and Sebastian had come out with their relationship to the other servants and Lizzy. Lizzy had been happy for them, and pleased that Ciel's angst was all for naught. The servants were a bit more reluctant, but they wanted their master to be happy so they agreed to keep it secret from the public.

On the night of Iva's birth, Lizzy happened to be staying the night. Despite Ciel and Sebastian's love, she had to keep up appearances that she was engaged to Ciel for her parents.

Once Iva was born, Lizzy was the one to break off their engagement officially. They both knew that if Ciel did it, her parents wouldn't be too happy.

Ciel and Sebastian had a wonderful eternity together.

* * *

><p>Ciel was reading a book to Iva. She now had the body of a 4 year old, though she was actually 123. As soon as he finished reading, he looked up to see that Iva had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile, giving her a tender kiss on the forehead. He left her then, and walked down the hall.<p>

He went down to the den, where he stopped in his tracks. In front of Sebastian, who was sitting on the couch, stood a six year old boy.

He had blueish-black hair that was the exact length and style of Ciel's when he was that age. His eyes were a deep ruby red.

Sebastian looked up, and smiled.

"Ciel, it seems we will have another child"


End file.
